


Anakin/Vader and Luke - Land of Confusion

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Series: My Star Wars Fanvids [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: This video is kind of just the story of the PT and OT. It follows the tragedy and redemption of Anakin/Vader and Luke's journey, as well as the lives of the rest of the Skywalker family and Obi-Wan.Song is Land of Confusion by Hidden Citizens





	Anakin/Vader and Luke - Land of Confusion




End file.
